


Are you there?

by Dewiwrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Canon, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewiwrites/pseuds/Dewiwrites
Summary: Reggie's house wasn't always the center stage of his parents infamous fights. Sometimes they would go their separate ways for the night leaving Reggie alone in the unusual quiet of his home.
Relationships: Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Are you there?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fic I've ever posted. It's just a short little thing but if it's liked well enough I'll write more chapters :)

Reggie's house wasn't always the center stage of his parents infamous fights. Sometimes they would go their separate ways for the night leaving Reggie alone in the unusual quiet of his home. He would lay upside down on the couch just staring at the living room walls and thinking about new ideas for song lyrics. Or how he could almost see his reflection in Luke's eyes. Reggie shook his head and smiled to himself, here alone he could think all he wanted about the boy he couldn't help but have caught feelings for.

Once the blood flow was getting uncomfortable in his head he'd get up from the couch and wander the empty rooms, impossibly bored and just trying to think of something he could do. He played his bass for a short while but it just wasn't the same without Luke and the rest of the guys.

Staring at the large clock on the wall he saw that it read 15 minutes past 5 pm. Still plenty of time to kill before he dragged himself to bed. It was a Saturday and he would have liked to go out if the rain hadn't been coming down so hard all day. He wasn't about to ask his mom or dad for a ride during the day and he certainly couldn't now. Of course the sky was clearing now as the night approached.

Then it hit him, a thought that should have been so obvious he had forgotten it could be a possibility. He dashed through the living room and into the kitchen where the landline sat on its little end table.

Taking a short breath in and shaking his hands out he grabbed the phone and dialed the number. One that he had memorized what seemed like years ago but was still fresh in his mind. The phone rang once, twice, then a small sound of static crackled and he knew he'd gotten through.

"Uh hello?" The speaker on the other end of the line queried.

"Hey! Luke it's me, ya know Reggie your bandmate and best friend!" Every word Reggie spoke was with an audible smile and it would take effort to not give into his infectious positivity.

Luke chuckled through the phones crackling speaker, "of course I know who you are ya goofball, what's up? Your parents aren't fighting again are they, because if they are you ca-" Luke was cut off by Reggie before he could finish.

The other boy shook his head as he spoke, "nononono nothing like that, um, actually that's why I called they aren't here right now. Something about needing a break from each other and the house, but uh, they kind of left me here." Reggie tapped his foot at the silence from the other end.

"Aw Reg I'm sorry man, is there anything I can do?" Luke's voice was full of genuine concern and emotion as it always was. Reggie's face heated up a little at the thought of how he could tell Luke cared just by the cadence of his voice. His truly beautiful voice. "Reg?"

He snapped back into the here and now at Luke's words, twirling the phone's cord as he spoke "Yeah oh sorry I got a little distracted, um, could you maybe come over? if you aren't too busy I mean." Reggie hoped he didn't sound too flustered.

Luke let out a soft laugh and Reggie could died happy right then. "Yeah man, of course I can. I wasn't doing much anyways. You got any frozen pizza in the icebox?" Reggie could practically hear Luke's stomach rumbling through the land line.

Laughing through a smile he spoke into the receiver, "Yeah Luke plenty of pizza, and some soda too, would you want to maybe watch something or uh, maybe brainstorm some song ideas? I was thinking about some earlier that I could tell you about." He was practically glowing with excitement and even through the phone Luke could hear how stoked he was to hang out.

"Yeah, of course. We can do all that and more I'll head over as soon as you hang up I just have to get some things together" Luke spoke in the gentlest of tones and left Reggie a blushing mess.

"Oh-okay then, I'll see you real soon man. Reg spoke with a small shake in his voice but he didn't find he cared all that much. "Yup, I'll be there real soon Reg. I hope the pizza will be ready by the time I get there." Luke said pretending that he didn't care if it was done when he arrived.

They both knew Reggie would have it out and hopefully not burned before Luke could even walk through the door. Reggie laughed "Don't worry it'll be ready" He smiled and set down the land line before rushing to start preparing what would be a King's feast for the two boys.


End file.
